I don't think we're in Oz anymore
by AuntieElphie
Summary: What happens when Elphaba and Glinda get stuck on a strange desert island? Will they be stuck there for the rest of their lives? Or is this paradise in disguise, find out and see. Their feelings for eachother grow as the story progresses. CHAPTER 11 UPDAT
1. Chapter 1

**Not really sure whether this is going to be a long story or not, depends how I feel about it after the next chapter. Let me know what you think, I got the inspiration from Lost the TV series, just throw some Gelphie in there and I have a fanfic. It's short, shorter than I thought really but just think of it as a taster and comment if you can, thanks.**

The vision was blurred, due to the black smoke surrounding her and due to the blow to the head just moments ago. She weaved her hand through the sand surrounding her and stared at it puzzlingly. What was it? The golden substance was warm in her fingers, she liked it, but didn't have a clue what in all of Oz it was. Ignoring the pain throbbing in her head, she stood from the sandy ground and stumbled her way through the cloud of smoke. Once through she was hit by the reality of what had just happened and took in the sound of screams and cries of pain and fear.

''Glinda?'' Elphaba Thropp clutched her head and found blood staining her hand. Trying not to panic any more than she was, she focused on finding her.

''Glinda! Where are you?'' She fell to the floor, her legs became too weak. She kept her hand clutched to her head and tightened her eyes at the pain.

''Glin!''

''Elphie!'' She heard her but when she opened her eyes she couldn't see her. Doing her best to fight the pain, she stood once again. As soon as she neared her she recognized her straight away, she ran over to her and knelt down beside her body.

''Sweet Oz are you ok my sweet?'' Elphaba scanned her body and noticed her leg was badly out of place. Glinda shook her head wildly.

''My leg, it's killing me.''

''Sweet Oz, Oh sweet Oz.'' Elphaba muttered to herself, she wasn't a doctor how was she to help in this kind of situation. Glinda screamed with pain, and clutched Elphaba's hand.

''Elphie help me please.'' Glinda bit down on her quivering lip and tightened her eyes shut from the pain. Wanting to waste no more time, Elphaba grabbed The Grimmerie and scanned the pages at a speed she didn't know was capable of doing. Glinda completely subdued to the pain in her leg and the panic filling her up, didn't even notice the chanting from the green skinned witch.

''This might hurt a moment my sweet.''

''Wha-? Ahh!'' Glinda screamed out from the impact of the spell and was thankful when it stopped. Elphaba tore the bottom of her dress and wrapped the fabric around her leg, which was still bleeding. She tied it tight and held Glinda to her.

''It's ok, we're going to be ok.'' She kissed the top of her head.

''Ow ow ow.'' Glinda checked her leg, noticing now it was atleast back in place rather than disjointed as it was seconds ago.

''The pain will fade away, don't worry.''

''Elphie where am I?'' Glinda leant her head against her chest and tried her best to ignore the fact she had blood all over her leg, she never did like the sight of blood. Elphaba looked around at the area and couldn't find any words to reply with, for she didn't know either. The ocean was mere feet away from them and she moved away from it slightly, not trusting the idea of a tide coming in.

''I'm not sure Glinda, but I don't think we're in Oz anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Elphaba scanned the area, the ocean was to her right and to her left the endless mass of trees surrounded them

Elphaba scanned the area, the ocean was to her right and to her left the endless mass of trees surrounded them. Her attention was caught by her broom feet away from her, she walked over to it and held it in her hands, broken to pieces. In anger she threw it aside, she had only just cast the levitation spell on the damned thing. Glinda had chosen to come with her, to fly away with her and hide from The Wizard and his Gale Force Soldiers that day. She had hoped with every part of her body that she would come with her and here she was with her. Although this wasn't exactly what they were imagining. The land here was all so … surreal. Glinda called out to her breaking her daydream, she turned her head to look at her for a moment. Elphaba let her eyes fall to her bloodied rag tied around her leg and the look of pain still displayed on her face. If it wasn't for her she wouldn't be in this situation at all right now. She would be in the safe arms of Fiyero Tiggular, being happy, the way she deserved to be. She allowed Glinda's earlier question ring in her mind as she looked away from her and gazed at the bright blue sky. 'Where were they?' After a moment of recollection she smirked to herself. They didn't know where they were, how was anyone else to know.

''Elphie?'' Glinda called out to her in weak voice. She walked over to the blonde and knelt down beside her.

''Are you ok? Is it still hurting you?''

''Not as much, but it's still hurting, I'm tired.''

''You need water and you need rest.'' Elphaba stroked back a loose strand of her hair from her face, which left the blonde feeling weak from her touch.

''And where are we gonna get that huh?'' The blonde laughed. Elphaba smiled back.

''Stay here, I'll go and see if I can find any water or anything.'' Glinda reached out her hand and stopped her from going.

''Wait don't leave me.''

''I won't be long I promise.''

''Please I'm scared Elphie I don't want to be left alone just yet, I'm not that thirsty I just need to sleep.''

''Ok then my sweet.'' Glinda smiled, she loved it when she called her that, why was it every time she called her by it she got the chills through her body?

''Will you hold me?'' Glinda asked in such a small voice, Elphaba wasn't sure if she was just hearing what she wanted to hear.

''Just until I'm asleep then you can let me go.'' Elphaba removed her cape and boots and lay down beside the blonde. Every muscle in her body went tense, so she was lying like a corpse. Glinda wrapped her arm around her stomach and rested her head on her chest. Elphaba grabbed her cape and draped it over their entwined bodies, she relaxed in her embrace and held her close. The blonde fluttered her eyes shut and gave into a dreamful sleep.

''Night night Elphie.''

''Sleep well my sweet.''

Glinda awoke the next morning from a dream she full well intended to dream again. Shaking her head at such thoughts she sat herself up and pouted at the fact Elphaba was nowhere to be seen.

''Elphie?'' She called out. She looked around her and grew more scared by the second. She didn't know this place, she didn't like this place and she was alone. Paranoid she was being watched, she tried to get to her feet.

''Ow ow ow, bad idea Glinda.'' She rubbed her leg and slumped back to the ground.

''Elphie!?'' She shouted out, but the only reply came from the sound of the wind rustling through the tall mass of trees. She squinted her eyes from the morning sun and tried to see what was beyond them. More trees. 'Great' she thought to herself, how was she supposed to spot a green skinned woman against endless tall green trees? Being as impatient as she had always been, Glinda begun preoccupying herself at removing the fabric from her wound. She was half way done at doing so when the sight of the blood made her queasy. She hesitantly begun wrapping it back up again, when Elphaba came out from nowhere and startled her. She squealed when she said good morning to her. Glinda clutched her heart and looked up at her.

''You scared me, I've been calling you.''

''Sorry I've been looking for some water for you.''

''Where did you get it? Is there a spring nearby?''

''Not exactly, I couldn't find any source of water well besides that.'' Pointing to the vast space of ocean surrounding them Glinda giggled.

''I resourced to coconuts instead.'' Elphaba threw a coconut up in the air, which Glinda caught with both hands. Glinda clawed the coconut with her hungry fingers.

''You want help with that?'' Elphaba offered.

''That's ok I got it.'' She bit down on her lip and turned all her focus on opening it. She hit it on the sandy ground continuously, until Elphaba decided to do something before she hurt herself.

''Glinda, here.'' Elphaba took the coconut from her and pulled out a spear and hacked away at it.

''Where did you get that?'' Glinda queried over the bamboo made spear.

''I made it, I didn't get much sleep last night could you tell?'' Elphaba hit it one final time and the coconut divided into two pieces.

''You left me alone?''

''I didn't leave you I was right over there.''

''But you just left me a moment ago to get these coconuts didn't you?''

''Yeah I wasn't far, it's not exactly like you're in danger we're alone here Glin.'' Glinda looked down at her breakfast.

''Still I expected you to be there when I woke up this morning.'' There was a silence between them until Elphaba told her to drink up. Glinda drunk the little liquid inside the coconut before biting into it.

''You don't eat the brown part my sweet.'' Glinda spat the coconut out and frowned at it's taste earning a predictable small laugh from the green witch.

''Elphie what is it?'' Glinda noticed the smile on her face.

''We flew away to escape them, I think we've kind of done it don't you?''

''What do you mean?'' Elphaba turned to face her.

''I don't think anyone's going to come looking for us here Glinda.'' Glinda stared back, her eyes wide with horror.

''Wha-what do you mean, that we're stuck here?''

''That's what we wanted wasn't it, to get away from them?''

''Well yes but it's strange here, we dropped from the sky from that storm and I hurt my leg really really bad and we have nothing for luxuries, no, nothing to style my hair with no mirrors, no Oh sweet Oz.'' Glinda clasped her hand over her mouth.

''What is it?'' Elphaba knelt down beside her.

''My shoe collection!'' Glinda sobbed hysterically and hid her face from the puzzled witch.

''Glinda calm down it's not the end of the world, we could have a better life here.''

''No no no no NO! We couldn't, this is not how it's supposed to be.'' Elphaba stared back amazed at how dramatic she was being about it, she thought she'd be happy in some way.

''Glinda think about it for a second ok? Look around, we have a whole island to ourselves, that's far better than living somewhere different every night afraid we'd be found isn't it.'' Glinda was quiet for once.

''Give it time Glinda, trust me I think this is a blessing in disguise, we have the Grimmerie, we have food, we'll find water, we'll find a nicer part of the island to stay once your leg's better and we have each other.'' Glinda gazed into her brown eyes and did trust her, she even believed her when she looked into them although she didn't want to believe it.

''Ok I'll give it a chance.''

''Thank you.''


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the comments I'm happy to hear you all like it anyway hehe

**Thanks for the comments I'm happy to hear you all like it anyway hehe**

Elphaba stared down at the blonde which made her feel rather uneasy. Elphaba had her thinking face on.

''What?''

''We need to move you.'' She simply stated.

''I'm perfectly fine here.''

''Come on I have something for you.'' Glinda wasn't very impressed by the idea and waved her hand to dismiss the idea.

''Oh don't be so dismissive.''

''I want to stay here and sunbathe.'' Glinda leant her head back and basked in the sunlight. Elphaba rolled her eyes and ordered her to get up.

''In case you didn't notice I can't move, it hurts too much Elphie.''

''Well let me help you then, you can't stay here forever you know.'' Elphaba leant out her hand for her to take, which she did just to make her happy.

''Ow ow ow.'' Glinda had difficult moving her leg even in the slightest way.

''Put your arms around me.'' Glinda wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck without hesitation, so she was carrying her bridal style. The pair blushed at the position they were in and hid their face from the other.

''Will you be wanting me to undress you?'' Glinda turned her head sharply to her, shocked at what she just said. Elphaba went wide eyed, realizing what she had said.

''Undressing your bandage I mean for your leg, not –'' Elphaba didn't finish her sentence she was only getting herself into a deeper mess.

''That would be nice thank you.'' Elphaba nodded and focused on where she was taking them. Glinda looked away from her and gave out a small smile at what she had just said. Thinking to herself that it wouldn't be such a bad idea for her to do so.

''Here we are, I'm still working on it, but we have shelter this way.'' Elphaba put Glinda down on a nearby rock.

''Thankyou.'' Glinda smiled at her, earning a formal nod in reply from her. Elphaba was embarrassed, she had a thing for wanting to make a good impression on Glinda lately and she couldn't explain why or more truthfully refused for the explanation.

''So what is it you're making?''

''A shelter at the moment, we can lye underneath it should it rain, which seems unlikely with weather like this. But I've always been cautious when it comes down to the change of weather.'' Glinda giggled.

''Well it looks good so far.'' Glinda raised her hand to her face to block out the sunlight as she looked over her work so far.

''Can I help in any way?'' Elphaba was snapping off branches from the trees and begun weaving them around each other. Glinda looked on puzzled.

''It's ok, just make sure you get better.'' Elphaba smiled reassuringly to her.

''I feel helpless though.'' Glinda sulked.

''Here help me with this then.'' Elphaba walked over to her and showed her how to weave them in and out of each other without them snapping into two. Both of them felt their legs go weak when their hands brushed over one another's when she handed her the branches.

''Like this?'' Glinda copied her earlier actions and gave out a laugh when it snapped down the middle.

''Oops.'' Glinda looked up at her and was glad to see her smiling back. Her smiles always got her feeling good, because she would only rarely see her do so.

''More like this.'' Elphaba stood behind her and helped her weave them, their hands working together. Elphaba couldn't help but notice the smell of her hair; it smelt like strawberries still, even though they were living on a desert island. She had to pull away otherwise she would stay there all day, captivated by her. Oh God not again she thought to herself, she had these feelings for Glinda before and she refused to do something about them, so thinking about it only tempted her.

''Elphie?''

''Hmm?''

''You've gone pale, are you feeling ok?'' Glinda reached up to her forehead and checked her temperature on the back of her hand.

''I'm fine, it's just its hot here and I can't exactly drink water to cool m down now can I?'' Glinda put her hand to her mouth.

''Oh goodness, we need to find you something to drink, how silly of me.'' Glinda went to get up but Elphaba kept her down.

''Its ok I'll go looking for some fruit or something after I've done this.'' Glinda nodded weakly, she was worried for her. She didn't realize, she'd been a whole day without having something to drink and it had never occurred to her. Well more than a day really, they had been traveling for a couple of days before they ended up here.

''Once you've done that Glinda you entwine the leaves through them, to keep the rain from us. The water will be caught in the middle of the leaves and will drip of the side of it.'' Glinda looked up impressed.

''How do you know these things?''

''I read.'' Elphaba winked to her and finished making the shelter for them both. Once it was up and steady Glinda clapped her hands excitedly.

''Wow you're so clever Elphie.'' Elphaba smiled to her and took in the sight of it.

''It'll do for now.''

''Elphie check those trees over there for fruit.''

''I thought you didn't want me to leave you your goodness?'' She joked.

''Well fine die from thirst then see if I care.'' The blonde placed her hands on her hips

''Oh you'd care, you'd have no-one to change your bandage.''

''I think I'd miss you for more reasons than that.'' There was a silence shared between them until Elphaba cleared her throat and promised she wouldn't be too long.

''Hope you're hungry.'' Elphaba tossed an orange over to her and dumped a stack of oranges beside her on the ground along with a couple of coconuts.

''You can count on that.''

''Make sure you don't eat the skin this time.'' Glinda playfully hit her arm and the two ate their meal.

''Those oranges were just what I needed.'' Elphaba stated, no longer thirsty.

''Well good.''

''You want me to undress it now?'' Glinda nodded as she dived into some more fruit. Elphaba made sure she was slow at removing it, she didn't want to hurt her in any way at all. Noticing this Glinda spoke up.

''My leg's not made of porcelain Elphie.''

''Sorry I just don't want to hurt you.''

''You won't.''

''I'll let it get some air to it before I dress it again.'' Elphaba cracked open a coconut and poured the liquid onto the piece of fabric. She wiped the blood away from her leg, taking her time at doing so; to be careful not to hurt her and the fact she was able to let her fingers slip from the fabric, onto her smooth leg. Glinda felt her heart miss a beat from her touch and she couldn't tear her eyes from Elphaba's hand movements. She was doing so with such concentration, it soothed her to watch, as it did with Elphaba. The pair had been through so much together already, they had been through tough times, sad times and good times together. There by the other's side the entire time. Neither could believe that both of them escaped that day, after Elphaba cast the levitation spell. How Glinda's words just came out of her mouth so naturally.

''Yes I'll come with you Elphie.'' As though the words had been on the edge of her tongue the entire time. Both of them were practically screaming inside from the excitement of doing this together. How Glinda had held onto her tightly as they took off into the night sky and she was reassured she'd be ok. Glinda relaxed from her words, knowing as long as she had her Elphie she would be ok. Elphaba slowed down the speed the broom was going and Glinda leant back and closed her eyes as the wind swept through their hair.

The blood had soon been washed away from her leg and the pair was brought back to reality. Elphaba tore a fresh piece from the bottom of her dress and wrapped it around her leg.

''Better?'' Elphaba asked in a soothing voice, just as soothing as her touch. Glinda didn't want her to pull away; she wanted her to linger there for at least a little longer. She nodded weakly.

''Much.'' Elphaba moved to get up but Glinda's outstretched hand stayed her.

''Elphie?''

''Yes Glinda?''

''I'm glad I came with you, I don't regret my decision at all.'' Elphaba placed her hand over hers.

''I'm glad you came too my sweet.''

''I don't think I would have forgiven myself if I didn't go with you, we've come along way together haven't we?''

''Yes, yes we have.'' Elphaba was once again enchanted by those bright blue eyes of hers. They sparkled more every time she locked her gaze with them. She must have been staring because Glinda begun calling out her name.

''Elphie?''

''Huh? Yes no I - huh?'' Glinda giggled girlishly.

''I didn't ask anything.''

''Oh sorry I was daydreaming I guess.''

''About what?'' Glinda dared to ask, taking her off guard.

''Erm coconuts.'' Glinda nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off this amazing woman in front of her.

''I see, anything else?'' Why was she still talking? Why were these questions just ignoring her mind for the second and just blurting out of her? Why was she hoping for that one specific answer from her? Elphaba shook her head slowly, but far from convincingly as she was still gazing into her eyes. Glinda leaned forward so their lips were inches apart.

''Are you sure?'' Elphaba shook her head slower this time and Glinda smiled. Glinda gazed down at her lips, that intriguing emerald colour she had grown to love so much. Elphaba was aware of this and fixated her gaze from those blue eyes to those pink lips of hers. She had butterflies in her stomach; that she was sure Glinda would hear the flapping of their wings her nerves were filling her up that much.

''Tell me.'' Glinda whispered. Her voice alone sending chills down Elphaba's back.

''I – was daydreaming about – you.'' Glinda opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it, instead she pulled away and sat back, causing Elphaba to give out a small whimper of dissatisfaction.

''It looked like you were thinking very deeply anyway.'' Elphaba nodded this time, instead of the shake of her head.

''Yes yes I was.''

''You gonna carry me over to the shelter then, or are we just gonna stay here all day?'' The pair shared a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait for this, thanks for the reviews I love reading them!**

* * *

Elphaba woke the next morning and stretched out her arms to wake herself more. She relaxed back down and gazed out at their surroundings. She hoped to search the rest of the island, but knew Glinda wasn't ready just yet. As though on cue Glinda wrapped her arms around her waist, startling the green skinned witch. It became obvious to her that Glinda was still sleeping and she was making herself as comfortable as she could against her. Elphaba laughed to herself, at the situation as her heart beat as wildly as it did the day before. Elphaba cursed herself for feeling this way, but it had been too long for her to keep them at bay. Shaking the idea out of her head she gently shook Glinda's arm around her If she wanted to keep her growing feelings for the blonde to herself, she couldn't indulge herself on pleasures like being held by her. Glinda moaned as the sunlight shone on her face and nestled further into her back.

''Glinda rise and shine we have a lot to do today.''

''I don't want to, I want to sleep.'' Elphaba rolled her eyes.

''Well can you at least let me go?'' Glinda opened her eyes and blushed at what she saw.

''Oh sorry I didn't- any breakfast?''

''Oh so you want to get up now?'' Elphaba smiled to herself.

''I was thinking more along the lines of breakfast in bed actually.''

''And who may I ask are you going to get to do that for you hmm?'' Elphaba raised an eyebrow earning an innocent smile from the stretching blonde.

''My favouritist person in all of Oz?"

''Breakfast in bed on one condition.''

''Name it.''

''You let me try a spell to make your leg better.''

''Done!'' Glinda answered all too quickly.

''Really?''

''Yeah why not?''

''Well I'm only a beginner.''

''There's a first for everything.'' Glinda smiled back and watched as Elphaba put on her boots and got ready for breakfast.

''I'll be back shortly then.''

''Ok but don't go too far.''

''Yes mother.'' Elphaba called back as she walked out of her sight.

Elphaba returned with fruit for her and as was promised Glinda had breakfast in bed, or should she say breakfast in cape? After all their living conditions weren't that great right now, sure she built the shelter, but they were sleeping on the ground with just Elphaba's cape to use as a blanket. Elphaba sat away from Glinda during breakfast and Glinda got the impression she'd done something wrong, but she didn't bring it up. She didn't realize she was staring until Elphaba waved her hand over her eyes.

''Wakey wakey, surely your not that tired.''

''Sorry.''

''You did sleep ok didn't you?''

''Yes, soundly with you by me.'' Elphaba smiled.

''Do you remember when I used to crawl into your bed in a thunder storm or if I had a bad dream?''

''Yes I do, I remember you taking up all the space in my bed.''

''I was trying to get comfortable, you never had the big pillows like I did, I had to use you as a pillow.'' Elphaba didn't respond, in stead she got to her feet and clapped her hands together as though she wanted to change the subject.

''I'm going to collect some wood for a fire.''

''Can you not try the spell first, I'd prefer to be useful and I can't do that with a bad leg.'' Elphaba scratched the back of her head.

''It might take me awhile I don't want to do it straight away in case it goes wrong.''

''I trust you Elphie, just try.'' Glinda reassured her.

''Ok let's have a look then.'' Elphaba grabbed the Grimmerie and set it down in the middle of them. Glinda smiled to herself, Elphaba was sat closer to her now, and she could see her a lot better.

''It just looks like scribbles on old paper to me.''

''Glin I need to concentrate unless you want me to go wrong and you'll end up with three legs.'' Glinda stared back in horror.

''Ok I won't talk.'' Elphaba laughed.

''Think of something else to do when I do this if you must.'' Elphaba buried her head in the book unaware Glinda had already though of something to do instead. The blonde leant back so she was resting back on her hands. She stared at the green woman before her, taking in every curve, every detail about her. The way her face formed a gentle frown as she memorized the enchantment. The way her hair was moving ever so gently from the wind. The way her hands moved in time with the enchantment. The way the enchantment rolled off her tongue so easily. She only tore her eyes away because of the sensation in her leg. It was working, the pain was slowly fading. Elphaba had her eyes shut tight as she danced her hands over Glinda's leg. Glinda smiled as the pain vanished, as though it never hurt in the first place.

''Elphie, you – you did it!'' Glinda beamed a big smile to her as she removed the fabric wrapped around her leg and checked it over.

''Really? So it doesn't hurt at all anymore?'' Elphaba stared down at her leg, the blood was still there but the wound itself was gone.

''No it doesn't hurt at all.'' Glinda got to her feet with the help of Elphaba just in case it would give way on her, but when Elphaba released her hand once she was stood the pair laughed excitedly.

''You did it Elphie, how did you do it?''

''I – I don't know, I didn't think it would actually work.''

''Well it did, thank you.'' Glinda leant forward and hugged Elphaba, taking the green witch by surprise. Elphaba patted her back awkwardly.

Glinda was using the fact that her leg was back to normal again to her advantage. She was collecting the wood for the fire, just as she said she would but she was mainly just strolling around the island. She wasn't paying any attention where she was going or where she had been, so that when Glinda finally had enough of admiring the bright blue sky above her and the swaying palm trees surrounding her she knew within the second she was lost.

''Oh no.'' Glinda muttered to herself. She spun around on the spot, deciding what way to go.

''Oh wait, here we go, you passed this before.'' She talked to herself as she headed over to a tall palm tree; she smiled triumphantly and took in the sight of the other identical palm trees. She held her hand to her mouth and fidgeted awkwardly with the ribbon on her dress.

''This isn't good.'' She muttered and looked around desperately.

''Oh what would Elphie do?''

''Glinda?'' Elphaba called out, she was worried over the blonde. They hadn't explored this place, there could be anything out there, like wild animals of some sort and Glinda could be in trouble. The again she always did have a negative outlook in situations. She told herself she would give her another 10 minutes or so. But when the 10 minutes passed, she gave up and started looking for her.

''Glinda?'' She called out. She couldn't have gone too far surely, she had only gone looking for wood for the fire after all. Then again this was Glinda she was talking about. She found some traces further ahead and followed the footprints, she felt like an idiot when she realized they were going around in circles, but she resumed despite it.

''Glinda?'' No answer. The green skinned witch sighed, knowing how typical it was of Glinda to get lost in a strange place they didn't know.

''Elphie!'' Glinda jumped on her and the pair fell to the ground. Elphaba looked up to the blonde who was hugging her tightly on top of her.

''Glinda you scared me to death.''

''I was lost.''

''I gathered that.''

''Oh I missed you.'' Glinda closed her eyes and found the position they were in all too comfortable. Elphaba lay rigid beneath her.

''Erm Glinda?''

''Yes Elphie.'' She smiled back at her resting her head on her chest.

''Can I get up please?'' Glinda blushed a bright pink colour in the face and giggle awkwardly.

''Sorry, sorry about that.'' Elphaba blushed too.

''Its ok don't worry about it.''

''I've got wood for the fire.''

''Err good, that'll be nice for err the fire.'' Elphaba scratched her head and Glinda couldn't help but find her incredibly adorable in that moment. The silence that followed was uncomfortable for them both; Glinda didn't realize that she was staring until she coughed politely. Glinda hit Elphaba's arm and ran away screaming,

''You're it catch me if you can!'' The blonde ran back the way they came and left a confused as hell green witch in the middle of the island.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the wonderful comments, it really is a treat to read them all so keep em comin if you feel up to it. I hope this doesn't seem to rushed but its 1 am whilst I'm writing this and am getting sleepy, listening to RENT is only just keeping me awake, just hehe, Gelphie up ahead to keep you all smiling anyway.**

Glinda woke with a start she had the worst nightmare involving her shoe collection back at Shiz to have been given away to her school friends! They were her shoes and the very idea of them being in the wrong hands troubled her more than she doubted anyone would ever understand. She shook the idea out of her head, reassuring herself they would go in the right hands, maybe some princess somewhere. Ah now that calmed her, she was just about to settle down to try and sleep again when a bird squawked out off a nearby tree and flew off into the distance. She was all of a sudden aware of all the various noises surrounding her the creepy sound of the shadowy palm trees swaying in the wind. She shook a sleeping Elphaba beside her, searching the area with her worried eyes.

''Elphie, Elphie wake up.'' She didn't like the fact it was so dark here, at least on the beach part she could see more, here the trees hid the moonlight.

''Wha-who-wassa?'' Elphaba slurred her words, turning over on her side to face a sat upright blonde.

''I hear noises Elphie, I can't sleep.''

''That's nice.'' She slumped back down and closed her eyes.

''No Elphie wake up for a minute, I'm really scared.'' Glinda finally tore her eyes away and focused on her.

''Glinda I'm tired myself.''

''Can you-'' Glinda didn't finish her sentence, she felt bad for waking her up and lay back down telling herself to at least try and sleep. She tightened her eyes shut, ignoring the noises as best as she could. She jumped when she felt Elphaba's arm circle around her waist and pull her into her, but turned over so she could hide in her arms. She wrapped her arms around her neck and slept feeling safe in her arms. Elphaba kissed the top of her head and the pair soon drifted into a soundless sleep.

All Elphaba can remember waking up to was the soft feel of Glinda on top of her, her body perfect against her own, entwined in her own. She remembered the feel of Glinda's pink lips brush over her green ones and how when she went to pull away she leant forward and captured them in a sweet kiss that lifted her heart into the sky, soaring through the morning breeze. She roamed her slim frame with her lustful hands and smiled when she heard a pleasurable moan escape the blonde's lips.

''Elphie?'' Elphaba snapped her eyes open and saw the blonde, waving her hand in front of her face.

''Are you ok? You were moaning in your sleep.'' The blonde looked down at her. Elphaba sat up and tried to change the subject.

''Yeah I'm fine nightmare.''

''Oh.'' Glinda looked away hurt, disappointed with the response. Elphaba noticed this and wondered if she new in some way what she had dreamt a moment earlier.

''You look nice this morning.'' Elphaba knew that would help. The blonde turned to her and smiled.

''Thanks I haven't done anything, I haven't long woken up myself.''

''Did you sleep ok after you heard the noises?'' Elphaba begun to get dressed.

''Yes thank you, it's been a long time since I've felt so safe.'' Elphaba tripped on her skirt, whilst trying to get it on and fell to the floor in a heap. Elphaba hurried to get her skirt on and blushed, knowing she had just flashed her undergarments to a watchful blonde. The blonde stuck out her bottom lip at the sight and smiled to herself.

''Are you ok Elphie?'' She laughed.

''Yeah.'' Elphaba regained her composure and turned to the blonde with a warm smile.

''Are you hungry my sweet?''

''Oh I love it when you call me that.'' Glinda said out loud, it was only because of the look in Elphaba's eyes did she realize she hadn't just said it in her head like she had planned.

''Sweet Oz I'm sorry.'' Glinda raised her hand to her cheek and hid them blushing from her. Elphaba couldn't hold back her smile and smirked down at the blonde.

''I'll call it you more often then.'' Glinda felt weak as she winked at her and fetched them some breakfast.

They ate their food in silence; in fact they spent the majority of the day in silence. They had agreed on exploring the island more, but they walked around barely speaking. It wasn't because they were uncomfortable around each other now, it was more so than wanting to say the right things rather than the wrong thing. They stole glances of the other and how Elphaba particularly had her thinking face on. A look she had noticed back in Shiz, often used when doing her homework or reading a difficult book. They reached a point in which they had to climb a bit of a hill. Elphaba offered her hand out to Glinda, who didn't want to tear her dress, this was after all the only clothing she had and she was on a desert island, it wasn't like she could go down to the nearest shop and treat herself on a new one. As though she was reading her mind, Elphaba commented on the situation.

''Careful the rocks here are a bit sharp, you don't want to catch you dress on one.'' She leant out her hand to her and she took it with a smile, she pulled her up.

''Thank you.'' And then there was silence again. Glinda couldn't stand much more of it and before she knew it words were tumbling out of her.

''Elphie what do you think of me?'' Elphaba turned to face her with a confused look on her face.

''I mean what do you see me as to you? A friend? Best friend? What do you think of me?'' Elphaba turned back again and kept focused on her footing.

''Well best friend of course.'' She coughed, finding the situation very uncomfortable.

''Do you ever feel anything more than that?'' Glinda couldn't believe she was even speaking still. 'Shut up you idiot' she was saying in her head, but her head wasn't thinking anymore, she needed to know these answers. Hell she didn't even know the answers fully herself, all she knew was lately she had grown very attracted to her green friend and it was confusing her so much it was driving her crazy.

''What do you mean?''

''Forget it. It doesn't matter.'' There was a long silence again, Elphaba pulled Glinda up the final part and the pair gazed out to the sight of the beach below them, the tree area where they gathered food and slept the night before. There were more cliffs to climb, but just from here they could see how big the island actually was.

''Sweet Oz, it's like a different country or something.'' Glinda gazed in awe. Maybe they would be ok after all. Elphaba reached for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

''To answer your question, yes my sweet I do.'' Glinda stared back into her chocolate brown eyes and fixated them finally on her green lips that were shaped into a small smile. She had the biggest urge to taste them, to feel them.

''What do you feel?'' Glinda whispered. Elphaba gulped.

''Sometimes I-'' Elphaba looked away embarrassed, she had no idea if she felt the same way, she guessed she did the way she acted lately around her, the way she clung to her the night before the way she teased her the other day when she couldn't walk. With all of this in account, she didn't want to risk it, if she expressed herself and found Glinda didn't feel the same way, then that would ruin everything. They were on a desert island together, if it got uncomfortable between there would be no running from it. Glinda reached out with her hand and turned her head towards her. Glinda had expressed herself enough these past few days, giving her enough hints, it was her turn now.

''Sometimes you-?'' She whispered.

''Sometimes I see you more than a friend.'' Elphaba blurted out without thinking of the consequences. Glinda nodded for her to continue.

''And I've felt this way since Shiz Glinda.''

''Felt what?''

''I think I'm attracted to you, more than a friend.'' As soon as she finished speaking, she walked away from her and avoided her eye contact.

''Elphie wait.''

''I'm so sorry, that was indecent of me.''

''No.'' Glinda reached for her hand and slowly turned her around.

''Elphie I think I feel the same way- I –I can't describe it I really can't, I just admire you so much and you make me smile more than anything.'' Glinda let out a deep breath and laughed along with Elphaba.

''That was hard to say.''

''You really mean what you said?'' Elphaba asked, enchanted by her gaze and the feel of her hands clasped in her own.

''Every word, I think I'm falling for you Elphie.'' Elphaba blushed; she wasn't used to this intimacy. Glinda leant forward and dared to place a quick kiss on her green lips.

''I've been dying to do that for Oz knows how long.'' Elphaba laughed and stroked her hands with her thumbs.

''So you don't mind?''

''Mind what?''

''Me having these feelings for you.'' Glinda leant forward again and took her completely off guard by kissing her slowly and meaningfully. Elphaba closed her eyes and kissed her back. 'She's softer than I thought.' She thought to herself. Glinda only pulled away to whisper back to her question.

''What do you think?'' Elphaba smiled, with her eyes still closed and kissed her back when their lips met again in a lustful kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for the huge gap of time in which I haven't updated this story. I've been so busy with work and my other fanfics I really wanted to get sorted out. Here's another small update for you all, please feel free to comment for any reason :)**

* * *

''Elphie here, here.'' She skipped over to the idealistic spot of the island for them to begin building a proper shelter for them both.

''Oh it's perfect.'' Glinda chirped. Elphaba, who was being rather silent, gazed at the area without speaking.

''Well what do you think?'' Glinda stroked the nearby palm tree.

''I think it's wonderful.'' She smiled back at the blonde.

''It's right by a spring for you over there, we have plenty of trees around us for breakfast when a certain someone will want breakfast in bed-'' Elphaba laughed and felt her heart melt at the sight of her blush.

''I think we'll be fine here, there's plenty of room to make a big enough shelter for us too.''

''Oh I can't wait.'' Glinda clapped her hands together excitedly.

''I don't even care that we're in the middle of nowhere now.''

''Wow that's an improvement.'' Elphaba joked and earned a playful hit from the blonde.

''We're going to be ok here aren't we?'' Glinda stared into her eyes.

''I think so yes.'' She stared back.

''I wouldn't have wanted to be here with anyone but you.''

''Right back at ya.'' Elphaba winked at her, which made Glinda's heart beat wildly.

''Can we start?''

''Sure, let's plan it first though.'' Elphaba sat down on the ground and patted the space beside her. Glinda sat down beside her and edged completely next to her.

''So what do you want it to look like?''

''About 5 stories high, en suite bathroom-'' Glinda counted the different ideas on her fingers.

''- oh oh an exercise room that could be turned into a study for you-'' Elphaba's look stopped her from continuing.

''You are kidding right?''

''Obviously.'' Glinda giggled.

''You never know with you Glinda.''

''Is that a good or bad thing?'' Glinda rested her head on her shoulder.

''Definitely a good thing.'' Elphaba kissed the top of her head, making the blonde giggle.

''How about 3 separate rooms?'' Glinda suggested seriously this time.

''Sounds good we could have a living room space, a kitchen and a bedroom.''

''What if I want my own room?'' Glinda nudged her.

''Oh well if that's what-''

''I'm kidding!'' Glinda jumped in a little too quickly.

''Besides I'd only be waking you up in the middle of the night otherwise.''

''Very true.'' Elphaba agreed.

''We can always extend onto it if we need to later on anyway, we have plenty of space to do so.'' Elphaba went over to a patch of sand and begun drawing it out with a stick. Glinda lurched over watching her do so.

''Why's the bedroom smaller than the kitchen?'' Glinda frowned.

''Well we need to store food and stuff there.''

''Yeah but I want a bigger bedroom.'' She pouted.

''For what? We're only going to be sleeping in there Glin, we don't have your massive wardrobe filled with clothes anymore.''

''Ok.'' Glinda replied in a quiet voice knowing she was right. Elphaba stared at her disappointed face and although she tried to resist, she just couldn't. Elphaba rolled her eyes and made the bedroom that little bit bigger with the tick she had hold of. Glinda beamed a big smile at the sight and kissed Elphaba's cheek dramatically.

''Thank you.'' With that Glinda skipped away.

''Where are you going?'' Elphaba called after her.

''To get the supplies.'' Glinda stopped in her tracks and faced the green girl who was almost camouflaged in with her surroundings from this distance.

''Well could you see if you could get something to bind everything together?''

''Like what?''

''Try the vines further back, near the beach area we were at.''

''Ok sure thing, anything else.''

''You could get some food if you want.''

''Of course, I'll be back before you know it.'' She disappeared into the trees.

''Don't go too far and break another leg!'' She shouted back with a smile.

''Very funny Elphaba Thropp!'' Glinda shouted back. Elphaba laughed to herself and then collected the supplies herself. She knew that this would take a while, but knew that it would be worth it in the end.


	7. Chapter 7

**I felt bad for the huge gap of time with the last update I decided to update again with this one, so here ya go some more Gelphie fluff goodness up ahead :)**

* * *

When Glinda finally returned, Elphaba was already busy laying out the outskirts of the shelter. She was oblivious to Glinda's presence, so Glinda being the girl she was snuck up on her and whispered in her ear, ''Boo!'' Elphaba flinched unaware she was there, but couldn't help but smile back as she made eye contact with the beautiful blonde.

''You enjoy doing that to me don't you?'' Elphaba laughed. Glinda nodded with a giggle and hugged her from behind, placing her chin on her shoulder. Elphaba stared out at the size of the buildings, examining whether she should make any bigger or smaller.

''What do you think?'' She turned her head slightly to her.

''Looks great!'' Glinda exclaimed, not really paying much attention to the actual work, much more interested in the gorgeous green girl she had her arms wrapped around.

''Did you get all the stuff?'' Elphaba removed her hat and focused on the brim of it.

''I've got it all right over there.''

''Come on then, let's get started, we want something to sleep under tonight.'' Glinda placed a quick kiss on her shoulder and then untangled her arms from her and collected her won supplies and helped Elphaba put them both together. It took them the majority of the day to just get the bamboo sticks stuck in the ground, without falling down and connected to one another with the vines Glinda found. When the sun begun to set in the distance they had managed to get the general outline of the shelter and had collected palm tree leaves for a temporary roof for tonight. Overall they had got a fair amount of work done, that was when they weren't staring at one another admiringly.

''Elphie that should do for tonight.'' Glinda held her hand and pulled her in her direction.

''Come on sit down, you need to eat.'' Elphaba did as she was told and sat next to her. Glinda organized the food and split it into two.

''I made you some juice earlier.'' Glinda grinned to her.

''You did what?'' Elphaba smiled.

''I got some different fruits together and stored it in this state of the art coconut holder for a cup.'' Glinda handed over the coconut 'cup' to her and marveled in Elphaba's delighted expression.

''It's mainly orange.'' Glinda smiled.

''We need to have a good look around for you Elphie, you can't keep living off oranges.'' Glinda was cut short by Elphaba who had already begun drinking it.

''Its delicious Glinda thank you.'' Elphaba leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek, making Glinda blush. Elphaba noticed this and thought to herself how beautiful she was when she did so. As the girls ate, they talked of their days in Shiz, to think they were there just months ago. Elphaba accepted Madame Morrible's invitation to meet the Wizard, well of course she did. She had bid everyone who cared for her goodbye and was ready to get on that train, until the goodbye to her blonde roommate saddened her beyond belief. Although she knew, well thought she was going to be back in no time.

''I'm so glad you came with me Glin.''

''Me too.'' Glinda held her hand in her own and the pair played with each other's fingers.

''You don't mind being here?''

''Absolutely not Elphie, I'm here with you.'' Elphaba smiled and fed her the remainders of her portion of the food. After a moment of silence Glinda spoke up.

''Elphie?"

''Yeah?''

''How did you do that? Defy gravity?'' Elphaba looked from Glinda to the remains of her broken broom.

''I don't know, I just-I cast the spell and as soon as I got on it I felt this pulse of energy surge through my entire body.'' Elphaba looked back at Glinda and smiled weakly.

''I guess I won't be able to fly again.''

''Of course you can. We just need to fix it some how, recast the spell and up up and away.'' Elphaba laughed.

''I suppose.''

''We have the Grimmerie Elphie, we going to be ok. I can't read it, but you can in time decipher it and who knows what will happen.''

''Your right.'' Elphaba squeezed her hand gently.

''Can we call it a night now?'' Glinda yawned.

''Sure, I'm tired myself.'' Elphaba got to her feet and helped pull a yawning Glinda up to her feet. Elphaba was busy placing some of the spare palm tree leaves around the shelter, for walls, so they would be a little warmer as they slept. Glinda removed her sacred pair of shoes and placed them on the ground besides her as though it was a bomb waiting to go off. She smiled to herself when they were safe in her eye sight and removed her hair band out of her hair, Elphaba turned in time to see her curls fall to her shoulders ad that alone made her breath hitch in her throat. She loved that hair of hers, what she loved most about it was the way it felt, when she ran her hands through them, curling them around her fingers so they would curl even more.

''Quit your staring, unless I get to do it to you.'' Glinda smirked. Elphaba stopped staring, but kept a truthful smile on her face.

''Aww I wanted to look.''

''Well too bad.'' Elphaba walked over to her and removed her own shoes.

''Elphie do you mind if-'' Glinda felt embarrassed just saying it.

''What?'' Elphaba turned to her, whilst unbuttoning the top buttons of her dress.

''I'm really hot.'' Glinda replied. Elphaba stared back, unaware what she was getting at.

''Oh! Erm yeah err sure.'' Elphaba replied nervously and turned back to give her some privacy whilst doing so. Glinda removed her dress and folded it neatly alongside her matching yellow shoes. She felt exposed in just her white underwear, maybe it was the fact she really cared about the girl beside her, her heart was beating wildly.

''I'm done.'' Glinda stated and lay down on her side, facing her. Elphaba nodded and reached for her cape and placed it over Glinda's body, before catching a glimpse of how the rest of her was beautiful too. Glinda smiled to her, silently thanking her. She didn't feel so exposed now. She watched as Elphaba nervously placed her hat with her boots, but kept her clothes on. Glinda was a bit disappointed in this and as a result didn't offer the cape to Elphaba as she lay down.

''Elphie you must be boiling in that thing, you know black attracts heat don't you?'' Elphaba turned her head to her, with a raised eyebrow.

''I'm serious, it attracts the sun and here you on wearing black on a desert island.''

''Well if I take it off can I hide under there with you?''

''Of course.'' Glinda replied too quickly. The very idea of lying next to her, finally seeing what the rest of her would look like. Elphaba being the private person back at Shiz, he never ever caught a glimpse of her changing. Elphaba unbuttoned the rest of her dress and turned to Glinda before she actually climbed out of it.

''Don't look.'' Glinda rolled her eyes at this, as though she never considered it and held her hands over her eyes. Now convinced she couldn't see her, Elphaba climbed out of her clothes and stood in just her black underwear. Unaware Glinda was watching through the gap between her fingers. When Elphaba lay back down, Glinda pretended she didn't know.

''Ok you can open now.'' Elphaba got under the covers with her and lay on her side, so the two were facing one another.

''That was quick.'' Glinda stated. She was thankful that the cape wasn't that big, if gave her the chance to be that little bit closer to a half naked Elphaba Thropp and it gave her stomach fluttery feelings.

''Good night then my sweet.''

''Goodnight Elphie.'' Glinda placed a quick kiss on the tip of her nose, which made Elphaba squirm at how ticklish that was. Glinda laughed and did it again.

''Stop it tickles.'' Glinda gazed at her lips and decided to kiss them instead then. Elphaba was taken a bit by surprise at this, but wasn't complaining when the softness of her pink lips brushed over her own. She kissed her back and had to control her hands from roaming over her exposed body. Glinda finally pulled back from the soft kiss and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

''The black bra's cute with the panties Elphie.'' Glinda murmured. Elphaba blushed, unaware she had caught her undressing.

''Oh I'll get you my pretty.'' Glinda giggled and turned over on her other side. Happy, when she felt Elphaba wrap her arms around her waist. She felt her body against her own and it made her heart soar. Elphaba nuzzled her nose into the back of her hair and took in the softness of the curls she loved so much. And before they both knew it, they drifted into the best sleep they had both had since they'd been on the island.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I know this is short, well very short so sorry about that, but look at it this way, its Gelphie fluff! Who's going to complain huh? Hehe!**

* * *

Glinda didn't wake at all during that night; she was so comforted in Elphaba's embrace it soothed even her unconscious state of mind to know she was there with her. She dreat of her all night long. Silently going through the last moment before she drifted into a sleep. The way Elphaba looked in so little clothing, the way her heart skipped a beat. The way Elphaba blushed when she made a comment about how good she looked. She'd never imagine such a dream would actually become a reality and yet it did.

Elphaba too had never slept so peacefully. Not even after a long day, when she yearned for such a good nights sleep, but this was different. She had Glinda right beside her, who she admired so much, she'd never felt this way about anyone before and it felt a whole world better than what she pictured it to be. The very feel of Glinda made her heart soar and so that when she finally woke up in the morning she felt refreshed and anxious for a new day to share with her. Blinking a couple of times, to get used to the bright sunlight, she kissed the back of Glinda's shoulder gently, so as not to wake the sleeping beauty and admired the way the morning sun shone on her beautiful blonde hair. As though her kiss alone woke her, Glinda stirred from her peaceful sleep and smiled at Elphaba's kiss.

''Sleep well my sweet?'' Elphaba whispered to her, noticing she had woke. Glinda smiled a brighter smile at the sound of her voice and nodded before turning around to face her.

''Very well.'' Glinda replied and begun playing with Elphaba's remarkably straight hair. No matter how much she curled it around her finger, the strands remained as straight as ever.

''I love your hair.'' Glinda remarked and gazed into Elphaba's soothing chocolate eyes, which were gazing back at her.

''I've just woken up, I doubt it's that flattering.''

''Oh please your hair is always perfect. I'm jealous of you for it, it's so soft.'' Glinda continued running her fingers through it and Elphaba simply couldn't pull away. She let her do so as she admired every detail about her.

''Would you like some breakfast?'' Elphaba asked after a few silent moments passed by. Glinda shook her head.

''Not just yet.'' Glinda moved in even closer to her and smiled up to her.

''I'm still waiting for my good morning kiss.'' Glinda continued daringly. Elphaba didn't feel nervous, she smiled at her request without even realizing it and as though she had no control over her own body, she leant in and kissed her sweet on her sweet lips. Glinda wrapped her arms around her neck, to pull her in that extra bit and giggled when she felt Elphaba's hands cup her face. Their hearts soared as the kiss deepened and lasted then any of their other kisses and to be completely honest neither of them wanted it to end. Without even knowing how she got their, Glinda ended up on top of Elphaba whilst they continued making out. She ran her fingers endlessly through her raven hair, marveling in how soft it felt. Elphaba wrapped her arms around her waist and felt herself blush as Glinda's half naked figure melted on her own. The blonde girl finally forced herself away and resumed to kissing her neck. She giggled whilst doing so, earning a confused remark from the green girl she had pinned down.

''What is it?'' Elphaba asked, kissing the top of her head.

''It's just-'' Glinda raised her head and gazed into her eyes, with a smile played on her face.

''When I asked for a good morning kiss, I didn't expect one like that.'' The pair laughed together and Glinda placed a quick kiss on her emerald lips.

''Just wait for our good night kiss.'' Elphaba winked.

''Oh even better.'' The blonde giggled girlishly; getting all excited at the very idea of kissing Elphaba underneath the moonlight.

''Is that a promise?'' Glinda asked.

''I'm sure it won't be too much trouble.'' Elphaba grinned.

''We better get up.'' Elphaba sighed, glancing at the plans for the shelter, they still had to do.

''Yeah you have breakfast to make.'' Glinda climbed off her and lay down beside her, closing her eyes.

''What do I look like your slave?"' Elphaba tickled her.

''Now that sounds good!'' Glinda laughed as she continued being tickled.


	9. Chapter 9

**If you all bear with me the goodnight kiss will be in the next chapter hehe so enjoy this one for now. Look forward to hearing your comments thanks**

* * *

The blonde was pretty exhausted from working on the shelter all day, but didn't want to leave it all for Elphaba to do. Keeping in mind it was just the two of them working, they had covered an awful lot today alone, which just proved how hard they'd been working on it. So she kept going despite her feet becoming sore and what was even more shocking she kept going even after she broke a nail! After noticing it she sulked at the sight of it and let out a deep sigh. If only she had brought her nail file with her. Noticing the blonde's pause at work and most of all the look of disappointment and fatigue on her face the green girl too paused.

''You ok Glin?'' Elphaba looked up from her work.

''Just peachy.'' She answered with a weak smile.

''You don't look it.''

''I'm just a little tired.'' She said quietly.

''You can take a break Glin, we have more than enough time to get this done.'' She laughed.

''No no it's fine. I'll help you.'' She picked up a set of vines and set them down in front of Elphaba. Elphaba grabbed for her hands gently and stroked them.

''Take a break please. We don't want you tired now do we?'' Glinda smiled at her concern and nodded.

''You're sure?''

''More than sure, now go.'' She slapped her backside gently to get her going, earning a squeal from the blonde.

''Ok I won't be too long I'll just take a stroll around if that's ok.''

''Of course it is. Take your time my sweet.'' Elphaba kissed her softly on her cheek and watched her walk away. She smiled to herself as she continued working, even as she tried her hardest to concentrate on what she was doing Glinda always played on her mind. She really couldn't stop thinking about her and what was even more rewarding was the fact she had her all to herself. No charming schoolboy to come and whisk her away, no interfering parents to tear them apart, it was just them and they were both ecstatic about it.

Within the next hour Elphaba finished getting the walls all up and steady and attached strongly to the bamboo sticks dug deep in the ground. Being the girl she was at getting things right, she noticed a gap in one of the walls and sighed. Grabbing a long vine from the ground she entwined it around the sticks like the rest, careful not to interfere with the rest of it. The last thing she wanted was to start all over again. Not that that would happen unless a storm came. She had built the shelter nice and strong, even if she tried her best to kick it down she'd have trouble. About to set it in its place her attention fell once again on Glinda. Not in her thoughts this time though. She could see amongst the few trees ahead of her Glinda in the distance. Wondering what it was she was looking at she approached the trees and peered through.

There was Glinda peering into the water of the stream, cupping the water in her hands and washing herself in it. Elphaba blushed at seeing her so exposed, but honestly couldn't seem to tear her eyes away. She looked so - she couldn't describe it. Angelic was the best word. That was it angelic. Glinda looked like an angel, with her beautiful blonde curls and her slender perfect body. Her body was just so perfect, every little curve just right. She didn't know such beauty could exist and yet here she was standing in front of her. Realizing she was indeed staring at her, she embarrassingly looked away. It was so indecent of her and she blushed because of it. But she was only human, unable to resist she sneaked one final look before heading back and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Glinda ran her hands down her legs, washing herself and Elphaba wished it were her hands doing it. Even if it meant the pain of the water, she really wouldn't mind if that's what it took.

Unaware she was once again looking; her presence became known by the blonde. The blonde hid herself from the green girl, but kept a smile played on her lips all the same.

''Elphaba don't stare.''

''I err wasn't.''

''Yes you were and you know it.''

''I didn't see anything-'' she said finally covering her eyes in politeness.

''I'm trying to bathe.''

''Yes I realize that now, I was just wondering what you were doing. I apologize.'' Elphaba turned to go, despite her hands still over her eyes.

''It's a shame really.'' Glinda continued.

''What is?'' Elphaba called back out.

''That you're allergic to water. I sure wouldn't complain bathing with you.'' Glinda smirked as she saw Elphaba go weak at the knees. The green girl opened her mouth to find some sort of reply, but couldn't instead she giggled nervously and stumbled back out, leaving Glinda in privacy. Glinda bit down on her lip and hurried to get dressed again. She loved playing with Elphaba like this and she could play with her even more when they shared their long awaited goodnight kiss.

''Come on get dark already.'' She muttered impatiently to the sky and jumped out of the stream to get ready.

The blonde tied her hair up in a small ponytail as she waited for it to finish drying. Now fully clothed again Glinda walked up to a very embarrassed Elphaba. Upon hearing her footsteps, Elphaba closed her eyes again; Glinda laughed and knelt down to her, pulling her hand away from her eyes.

''You can look now.'' She teased. Elphaba peaked one eye open and now satisfied she could look opened both of her eyes.

''I can't believe you were watching me. I was completely naked.'' Glinda slapped her arm playfully.

''I'm so sorry Glinda, I would never intend on invading your privacy like that.'' Elphaba, who felt like she couldn't apologize enough, looked her deeply in the eyes.

''I just don't know if I can forgive you.'' She looked away jokingly.

''Is there anything I can do?''

''You're going to have to make it up to me aren't you?'' Glinda smiled.

''Of course.'' She stated and smiled at the fact Glinda had a smile played on her lips. What was she had in mind she wondered?

''Good.'' Glinda turned to continue with their work, but Elphaba stopped her.

''Hang on what is it?''

''That's for me to know for now.'' She winked seductively.

''Glin tell me, how else am I gonna do it?''

''You really want to know?''

''Yes please.'' She answered politely, like a child would.

''I'll give you a hint otherwise you'll take all the fun out of it.'' Elphaba nodded in agreement.

''There's no need for your pajamas tonight.'' She whispered to her and without another word left a rather surprised Elphaba sitting by herself on the sand. Her head racing and her heart beating like crazy Elphaba watched her walk away. A smile appearing finally on her lips at the thought of what was to come tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

**A massive thanks to Gelphie44 for actually getting me to finally sit down and carry on with this fanfic. I forgot how much I actually enjoy writing it so thank you :) I hope you all enjoy the goodnight kiss, I'm surprised how long it actually is considering I had writers block lol. Let me know what you think I really would love to hear what you think of this chapter. Enjoy it :)**

* * *

When night time fell and the moon had replaced the warm sun, the two girls both attended to the fire just outside their shelter. Glinda snapped the twigs in pieces and fed them to the fire as Elphaba blew on it from underneath to keep it going. Once they had a proper fire going, Glinda helped Elphaba with the food, which she rarely freely did. They talked of how they missed certain foods from back home and how pasta in white wine sauce would do just the trick right now, with as Glinda dreamed a strawberry cheesecake to follow. Elphaba laughed as the blonde licked her lips dreamily.

''We'll manage though.'' Elphaba finalised afterwards.

''Of course we will, we have plenty here for us.'' Glinda scanned the area around them and smiled. She liked it here, which was something she'd never thought she'd accept in a million years but she had.

''And I have you.'' Elphaba reached for her hand. Glinda stared down at it and felt butterflies in her stomach. She gave out a small giggle when Elphaba raised it to her lips and kissed it.

''That's what I like most about this place. I have you all to myself.'' Glinda responded with a smile as she edged closer to her. Elphaba shook her head as she gazed at her lips, wondering what she had done to deserve someone like Glinda and to be with just her. Their lips brushed against one another's, filling them both up inside. The green girl pulled her in that extra bit further and Glinda gladly got closer. Glinda couldn't keep the smile off her face as she gave in to her kisses. If Elphaba didn't pull away after a few moments she would have ended up kissing her all night long. She gave out a moan of displeasure as the green girl pulled away and Elphaba noticed it.

''Don't complain, I've already made a promise I'll make it up to you tonight, you can at least wait until we have eaten.'' Elphaba said with a slight smile on her face. Glinda tried to sulk but hearing the words 'I'll make it up to you tonight' escaping her lips refused her to do so. Instead the blonde snuggled up to her and rested her head on her shoulder as Elphaba continued making the food.

''I don't want you to feel as though you have to, you know.'' Glinda spoke up after a brief silence. Elphaba turned to her with a questioning look.

''What do you mean?''

''Well I just don't want you to feel as though you have to make it up to me for-'' Glinda cut herself off and Elphaba blushed at what she was making it up to her for.

''Watching me bathe myself completely naked.'' Glinda hit her arm playfully.

''Oh that.'' Elphaba blushed further as Glinda giggled.

''Just so we're absolutely clear, I wasn't spying on you, I was merely wondering what it was you were looking at, that's all.'' Elphaba stuttered her words out.

''And so what happened when you realised what I was doing? Did you turn your back?'' Glinda smiled.

''No.'' Elphaba coughed uncomfortably.

''Why?'' Glinda asked curiously.

''Because – I was being inconsiderate.''

''And?'' Glinda urged her to continue. The green girl sighed and then took a deep breath before saying.

''Because I was mesmerised by you.'' She replied in a quiet voice. Glinda just stared at her, she looked down when Elphaba entwined her fingers in her own.

''I'm sorry I did it though Glin.''

''I don't really mind.'' Glinda laughed.

''Besides you can show me how sorry you are in a little while.'' She smiled at her and their eyes locked as they smiled.

''That's if this food ever gets made, it's taking too long.''

''Give me time.'' Elphaba nudged her gently.

''I don't think I can wait much longer Elphie, I need to kiss you again.'' She played with her raven hair as Elphaba quickened her movements.

''Have you no patience at all?'' Elphaba laughed.

''Not when it comes down to you no.'' Glinda grinned and begun kissing her neck. Elphaba found it difficult to concentrate when Glinda was doing so, but told herself the quicker she got this done, the sooner she could be kissing her back.

* * *

Literally as soon as they finished their meal, the two begun eyeing each other lustfully and playing with the others fingers. Glinda climbed into Elphaba's lap after the invitation and wrapped her arms around her neck.

''Can Glinda finally kiss her Elphie?'' Glinda asked sweetly. The green girl smiled up at her and nodded gently. Before she had even finished her nod, Glinda had leant down and kissed her green lips with her pink pair. Elphaba wrapped her arms protectively around her waist, so she was that little bit closer and resumed kissing her. It was like an invisible bubble around them whenever they kissed; the rest of the world seemed to just float away, so that literally all they could think about was each other and how soft the other's lips felt against their own.

They were completely oblivious to the amount of time they spent in that moment, until at last the fire they had going guttered out and they were left with just the moonlight as their only source of light. They finally pulled back from their kiss, but Glinda completely worked up continued kissing her neck as Elphaba spoke.

''We better go inside Glin.'' She kissed the side of her face.

''Glin.'' She laughed as Glinda continued her actions.

''Come on it'll be more comfortable inside.'' Elphaba rubbed her back and laughed as Glinda groaned at the thought of moving.

''We can cuddle inside.'' Elphaba tried to convince her. At once the blonde stopped kissing her, grabbed Elphaba's hand and pulled her along with her as she made her way inside.

''That sounds good.'' Glinda turned back, so she was walking backwards. Elphaba raised her eyebrows at her silently agreeing with her and seeing she was so close, scooped her up in her arms and carried her the remainder of the way. Glinda squealed in surprise at this, she liked Elphaba when she opened up like this. When they first met she kept everything to herself, would barely even look at her. She wasn't one to usually act out on her feelings and yet here she was kissing her affectionately and holding her in a way she had never been held before. Glinda leant her head forward and rested her forehead against Elphaba's as she made her way inside the shelter, until finally they were both lying down on the blanket already set up for their bed for the night. With the advantage of being on top Elphaba gave her a quick kiss on the lips teasingly and smiled at her.

''I like the feel of your lips.'' Elphaba admitted.

''I like yours.'' Glinda reached her fingers out and traced them over her bottom green lip.

''They're sooo soft.'' She continued and for a second got carried away.

''Sorry.'' Glinda laughed as she realised Elphaba noticed her daydreaming.

''Glinda can I ask you something?'' Elphaba asked after a little while.

''Of course you can.'' Glinda ran her hand up and down her arm.

''When did you start to feel as though you may – you know you may like-''

''When did I start having feelings for you?'' Glinda finished it for her, seeing Elphaba was struggling for words.

''Yeah.''

''After the loathing and after the not uttering a word to eachother for ages-'' Glinda began and Elphaba had to smile at how childish they used to be.

''I realised that I could learn from you, that being completely different from me could help me grow as a person. I begun to admire you in class when you always seemed to know the answer before the teachers had finished the question, I wanted to do stuff like that. You're clever, you're kind, you're beautiful-'' Elphaba bowed her head to avoid her gaze at this last one.

''You are—'' Glinda insisted.

''And I realised that deep down you just wanted someone to be there for you. The first time I saw you as more than a friend?'' Glinda asked, Elphaba nodded.

''Was at the Oz dust ballroom.'' Elphaba finally set her eyes back on Glinda.

''I felt a connection with you when we started to dance together and I all of a sudden I didn't care about who was watching, or what people would say about it the next morning. I just wanted you to notice me. I wanted to make you learn how amazing you are.'' Elphaba didn't know how to respond, she instead kissed her on the lips with all the love she had.

''The funny thing about that?'' Elphaba whispered between kisses.

''I felt the same way at the very same moment.'' She finished her sentence and kissed her back. Glinda moaned against her at the kiss and from hearing those words.

Both of them had never guessed they would end up like this. They imagined it to be just a little crush they had and that the other would laugh in their face if they admitted their growing feelings. Only in their dreams had they pictured being in the others arms, kissing each other with both love and passion. Wanting to feel them all over them, wanting to touch every part of the other, wanting them to realise just how much they loved one another. It all became clear now.

''I love you Elphie.'' Glinda whispered, as she played with the collar of her dress.

''I love you too Glinda.'' Elphaba managed to find her voice after a few seconds. Hearing the words from the blonde was more than she could have wished for and she knew she meant it too. Glinda was dying to feel Elphaba against her, she wanted to feel her the same way she had done the other night, her skin against her own. As though she was reading her mind, Elphaba broke from the kiss and looked into those blue eyes of hers.

''Are we forgetting something?'' She asked with a smile. Glinda who was too enchanted by the sparkle in her chocolate brown eyes didn't register what she said, she simply mumbled back.

''I promised you no pyjamas tonight.'' And then the words suddenly hit her, Glinda looked up at her with a big smile on her face, she blushed at the thought of seeing Elphaba like that again although she wanted it more than anything right now.

''That's true. And you should never break a promise. Its bad luck you know?'' Glinda smiled at her as she played with the buttons of her black dress.

''Is it now? Well we don't want bad luck do we?'' Elphaba smiled at her and kissed her nose. Glinda smiled back and shook her head, whilst she slowly begun undressing her. As Glinda seen to removing her dress, Elphaba asked for her permission to undress her too. Glinda nodded gently and lifted herself up so Elphaba could do so easier. They slid their hands down the various parts of their body as they removed the clothing, lingering their hands every so often. Glinda bit down on her lip shyly once they were both down to their underwear. Elphaba noticed her sudden change of emotion and held her face in her hands.

''We don't have to do anything you don't want to.'' Elphaba whispered reassuringly to her. It was funny how all of a sudden it was Glinda being the shy one, when usually it was Elphaba who grew quiet when anything intimate was to come. Glinda nodded her head.

''I want to be with you. I just don't know if I'm ready.'' She replied innocently and Elphaba loved her all the more for it.

''I want to be with you too, but I don't want us to do anything we're both not comfortable with.''

''Can we just see what happens?''

''Of course.'' Elphaba smiled caringly at her. With her being so considerate to her, Glinda couldn't help but pull her in to her and kiss her once again. She never seemed to tire from her kisses and what made her head really spin was that Elphaba introduced her tongue in this particular kiss. Glinda allowed her own tongue to rub gently over the tip of her green girlfriend's and felt the room grow hot all of a sudden. The kiss completely turned them both on more than they ever had before, it was loving and it was sexy at the same time. Glinda couldn't resist but trail her hands up and down Elphaba's back because of this, which caused the green girl to shiver at the light contact. She had to admit she was nervous too, she had never been this close to someone before and she was a bit clueless on how to do it right, but right now with the girl she admired so much roaming her body with her hands she just did what her heart told her. As the kisses deepened and the giggles begun to fill the room as they tossed and turned for dominance, Glinda daringly reached for her hand and rested it on her breast. Elphaba felt a funny feeling in between her legs at the contact and looked down at their hand pressed together. Glinda looked into her eyes and Elphaba looked back.

''Undress me.'' Glinda whispered. Elphaba all of a sudden froze and found herself staring at their hands. Glinda noticing her pause combed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek.

''That's if you want to.''

''I do.'' Elphaba spoke quietly, but truthfully. She gulped and took Glinda's other hand and placed it on her own breast.

''Let's do this together.'' She continued. The blonde nodded to the dark haired girl with a smile on her face, she liked that thought. Slowly the girls undressed one another and they pulled the blanket further over them shyly. They giggled at being so nervous as they lay on their sides, facing each other. They weren't used to being so exposed to anyone, but knowing it was for each other got them feeling more relaxed.

''What are we like?'' Elphaba laughed.

''It's just I've never done this before.'' Glinda admitted.

''Me too.'' Elphaba nodded. They both looked longingly at each other and then at the same time, lowered the blanket. The girls gazed at one another. Glinda's breath caught in her throat as she looked at her girlfriend's body.

''You're beautiful.'' Glinda stroked her face and she blushed an admirable darker shade of green.

''So are you.'' Elphaba tried to say, but she had seemed to have lost her voice, she cleared it embarrassed and smiled back at Glinda who laughed at her.

''Hold me?'' Glinda asked. Elphaba scooted closer to her and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Glinda enjoyed the feel of her against her own body and marvelled in it. Elphaba was overwhelmed by the smell of roses radiating from her, which she questioned they'd been on this desert island for weeks now. Glinda kissed Elphaba's neck and Elphaba leant her head back to give her better access. She found a sensitive spot on which she gently sucked on, earning a pleasurable moan from the green girl. As Glinda kissed her Elphaba explored her slim body with her hands, memorising every detail about her as she did so. How soft her skin was, how perfect her figure was, how smooth her legs were as they slowly begun to wrap themselves around her waist. Elphaba grew hot at the action and found herself whimper as she teasingly led her leg up and down her body. Glinda smiled against her neck and sucked a little harder. When she finally pulled away she traced her fingers other the mark she had left behind and lifted her leg that little bit higher to please her girlfriend. Elphaba led her hand down and held onto her leg, to encourage her to stay there. Once she was confident she wasn't going to move, she led it to her inner thighs and begun to gently graze her fingertips up and down them. Glinda shuddered at the sensation and Elphaba knew she was doing it right. They knew as soon as they gazed into each other's eyes and let their kiss fill them up inside, that they wanted nothing more but to prove physically just how much they loved each other. They wanted to deepen their feelings, their relationship, they wanted to remember every little detail about this moment and how pure bliss overwhelmed them. Their touches were gentle and comforting; they didn't feel nervous any longer. They simply let their emotions lead the way and whisper over and over again how much they really did love one another. It was perfect. Down to every little brush of the hand, to every little look into the other's sparkling eyes.

* * *

Elphaba stroked the blonde's back soothingly as they lay wrapped up later that night. Glinda buried her head into a nook of Elphaba's neck and ran her fingers through her long hair.

''Goodnight Glinda.'' And that for Glinda Upland was the perfect goodnight kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the comments, again I apologise for the absence of new chapters for this, I've just been really busy. Hope to hear back from you all, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

A week had passed and the shelter they had built felt like their home. There was a sleeping space, a living room space, a room to prepare food and a small bathroom. There wasn't a great deal they could use, but what they did have, they put to good use. Glinda applauded them both when they were finally finished; they had done more than a good job and barely used any magic at all. They had also managed to cover a bit more of the island and along with it more fruit and various other foods were found. Elphaba being the thinker of them both, wasn't sure whether eating the wild mushrooms that grew nearby was a clever choice, but it so happened to be all they seemed to eat any more. Elphaba was even able to have a real drink now their tools grew more advanced. Thanks to the Grimmerie, Elphaba was able to conjure up tools that they would struggle without. So far she had managed to get them a small knife for preparing the food with, they had a longer knife for cutting down bamboo with and had also gone out to the luxury of getting oils for herself. Well how else was she expected to keep clean on a desert island? She was busy trying to conjure up more useful items for them both, when Glinda strolled into the room.

''What are you doing?'' Glinda sat down beside Elphaba on the couch, the green witch had so cleverly made from bamboo sticks.

''Just having a look at the Grimmerie.'' Elphaba raised her arm in the air, an invitation for Glinda to snuggle into her. Of course the blonde girl did so and examined the book with her eyes.

''Anything else you've managed to read?''

''Hang on a moment.'' Elphaba scanned back to what she had read earlier. The spell she had read more than once to do so successfully.

''Orcharideriru-anila-orcharideriru.'' Elphaba's hands danced over the book and Glinda watched enchanted by her. She gave out a small squeal of surprise when a bouquet of flowers appeared in her hand.

''For you my sweet.'' Elphaba smiled brightly, happy that she was able to do the spell by now.

''Elphie!'' Glinda was speechless, both from the spell and because she had never gotten anything so sentimental from her before.

''They're gorgeous.'' Glinda kissed her cheek and admired the pink flowers.

''Just like you.'' Elphaba replied and kissed the top of her head. Glinda giggled at the action and entwined her hand in hers.

''What can I give you in exchange?'' She grinned at her. Elphaba scratched her head.

''Hmm, now that's a thinker.''

''I got Elphaba Thropp to think!'' She giggled and then gave her the kiss she had been dying to give her all morning.

''How did I get so lucky to have you as a girlfriend?''

''Girlfriend.'' Elphaba smiled.

''I like that.''

''Well what else are you?'' Glinda laughed.

''It's just it feels good to hear it said out loud.'' The blonde nodded her head in agreement.

''And it feels good to be it.'' Glinda responded after a moment of admiring her. Elphaba smiled to her and kissed her lips once again. It wasn't surprising that they soon got carried away and ended up making out on the couch for what took up the rest of the morning. Their smiles kept on their faces throughout the afternoon, as they enjoyed each other's company. Eager to discover more of the island they decided to finally untangle themselves from one another and take a romantic stroll across the shore.

''We should make some more shelters you know.'' Elphaba announced as she held Glinda's hand in hers.

''Why?''

''Well it's a big island, it saves us having to walk all this way and then walk all the way back before sunset.''

''That's true.''

''There's so much to see here and we haven't had that much of a chance so far.''

''Well starting tomorrow, we'll start building another one. We don't need to go for the full works this time do we? I like where we are at the moment.''

''Of course not, just somewhere to sleep at night really.''

''Sounds good.'' Glinda gazed out at the bright blue sky and how it morphed into the cool blue sea on the horizon.

''On a day like this I almost wish I wasn't allergic to water.'' Elphaba announced following her gaze.

''Why's that?''

''It looks really beautiful.'' Glinda nodded her head.

''Go and have a swim.''

''Why?'' Glinda laughed, turning her head to her girlfriend.

''Because I can't.''

''But I have nothing to wear, my clothes will get wet.'' Glinda grew mortified at the idea of her precious clothes getting wet.

''Just go in your underwear, it's not like I haven't seen it before.'' The blonde slapped her arm lightly because of her comment but giggled at the same time.

''Behave yourself.''

''Go on I'll wait her and enjoy the sun.''

''Ok.'' Glinda got on her tiptoes and kissed her tenderly, before running off to the sea, discarding her clothes as she went. Elphaba laughed at how carelessly she threw her clothes into the air and lay down on her back. She removed her hat and undid a few of her buttons, being in black with all this sun was getting to her. She watched as Glinda plunged under the water and smiled at how much fun it looked. Completely relaxed by the warmth of the sun and the feel of the sand as she played with it in her hand, she decided to close her eyes and sleep. Glinda was having too much fun out there, that she found it the excuse to have time to herself aswell. Drifting off into a peaceful sleep she had no idea things wouldn't be all so peaceful when she woke up.


End file.
